


Never Take Us Alive

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: When Ellie sees the crew being arrested, she knew she needed to act. (Set at end of Chapter 12)





	Never Take Us Alive

Ellie looked in horror at the screens in front of her, taking an involuntary step forward. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“You…you’re arresting them?” She paused in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at Jason, before turning back to the screen. “No….no no no.”

Jason knelt down again, forcing her to stare into his eyes. “You’ll keep my secret, right?”

“Are they going to prison?”

He stood with a sardonic laugh. “No, not prison. Let’s just say that you’ll never have to worry about the Mercy Park Crew again.”

Her eyes widened as she understood the implication. Quickly, before she could reconsider, before she could think about what a bad idea this was, she pushed Jason. Hard.

He wasn’t expecting it and crashed to the ground, taking a chair with him. She darted past him before he could stand, before Foley could react, and ran through the door she came from, slamming it behind her.

She heard swearing and fumbling coming from inside the security office and she grabbed the first thing she saw, a side table, jamming it underneath the door knob as tightly as she could. Then she took a deep breath, turned, and ran.

She had absolutely no idea where to go but she sprinted, as fast as her legs would move and lungs would bear, down ritzy hallways that all seemed to look the same, until she heard footsteps and harsh voices.

“This way, now, single file.”

She turned the corner and could see, at the very end, the female task force member ( _Brotherhood_ , they are the Brotherhood) watching the crew head through a door. 

She was exhausted from so much running but put on an extra burst of speed anyway. “COLT! LOGAN! NO!” Colt was last in the long line, cuffs pulling his arms tight behind his back, and both he and the cop turned to stare at her incredulously. “THEY’RE THE BROTHERHOOD.”

“Ellie, get the hell out of here.” Colt glared at her. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

In front of him, Ximena stopped to turn and Ellie could see Logan pause and step back into the hall. However, none of that mattered as Ellie’s momentum carried her forward, through the final steps and, finally, off of her feet, tackling the cop to the ground.

Ellie could hear Ximena’s soft swear as she grappled with the cop on the ground. “It’s them! The cops are The Brotherhood!”

Finally, finally, the crew started to move. She could hear a crash and Logan’s triumphant yell as it sounded like he and Mona were in the doorway, grappling the other cop. Colt dropped to the ground next to her, landing on the cop, still fighting furiously, and giving Ellie a bit of reprieve.

“Ellie, get the handcuff keys.”

She nodded, avoiding the cop’s thrashing legs as she felt around her belt. Nothing. “Colt, I am so so sorry, this is all my fault.” Front pockets, crap still nothing. “I am so sorry.” 

“Forget it and get us out of here.”

Back pockets, arms twisting as she frantically searched. Score. Ellie grabbed the keys with shaking hands and turned to Colt, who shook his head. “No, free X, hurry.”

Ellie scrambled up as Ximena turned her back, holding out her cuffed wrists. “Sweetie, I am so glad to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“Long story.” The key turned, left hand, then right, and Ximena was free. She bent down as Colt scrambled out of the way and Ellie watched in amazement as Ximena picked up the cop and threw her into a massive mirror, causing shards to rain down into the hallway. The cop landed, hard on the ground, and didn’t stir.  

Ellie bent down and got to work on Colt’s hands as a loud crash echoed from the back room. “And stay down!” Mona’s voice rang through the hall.

“You were supposed to leave.” Colt turned his head, speaking softly so Ellie could hear him as her shaking hands worked the key. “You were supposed to be safe. What the hell are you doing here?” Finally, the key turned and a cuff opened.

“Give, give, give.” Ximena grabbed the key from her and turned to Logan, who was staring at Ellie, wide eyed and pale.

“What happened?” Logan held his arms out as well as he could while Ximena worked the lock.

Ellie didn’t know how to answer, how to tell the story, and unfortunately, she was cut off as Jason came into view, charging down the hallway at them. 

“Get. Back. Here.” He was enraged, eyes wide, face red. “What happened to keeping our secrets, Ellie?” She took two steps back as he opened his holster and pulled out his service pistol, Foley charging up behind him.

She could hear Ximena’s sharp inhale behind her, feel Logan grab her arm and begin to pull, when Colt stepped in front of her. 

“Ellie, get out of here.” He stood his ground, back tall, between her and Jason. She couldn’t see Jason anymore but she could hear him, angry footsteps stomping down the hall.

“Colt, what the-” Ellie’s voice cut off as Logan pulled, grabbing her arm back

“Get her out of here, Logan.” Colt wasn’t moving, feet planted, voice harsh.

“Ellie, come on.”

Ximena grabbed her other arm. “Sweetie, come on.” Her voice was shaky as she pulled Ellie back, the trio stumbling through the doorway, slamming the door behind her.

“Wait, what. Colt.” Ellie stopped and stared at the door they had just come through, gaping. “Colt?”

Ximena had let go of her arm, moving to get Mona out of her handcuffs, but Logan held firm, trying to keep her moving away. “Come on, we have to go, we need to leave.”

She could hear Jason yelling, demanding Colt stand aside.

“Wait stop.” The door muffled everything. She couldn’t hear everything and she just needed to see Colt, grab him, and pull him after them. Why was he on the other side of the door?

“Ellie, no!” Logan was still pulling, overpowering her, and she was moving the wrong way, away from Colt and the door and the gun.

“COLT!” Ellie couldn’t break Logan’s grip on her arm, couldn’t get to the door.

“You really want to shoot an unarmed civilian? Really?” She could hear Colt, through the door, calmer than she would have been, and she started to struggle in earnest, but Logan still held firm.

“Let me-”

 

_Bang_.

 

_Bang_.

 

Two shots, sharp, loud, echoed through the hall and everyone froze. Ellie could have heard a pin drop and then, all of a sudden, there was screaming. 

A last push, a desperate elbow, and Logan stumbled behind her. She realized it was her screaming, echoing in the room, pulled from her lungs with a strength she didn’t know she had, as she slammed open the door and burst into the hallway.

To her absolute astonishment, Colt stood there, hands up, over his head, cuffs still dangling from his left wrist. He twisted to look at her as she sprinted to him, tears streaming down her face. 

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Ellie, stop stop.” He ran his hands over her hair, her face, as if he was making sure she was really alive, really ok, his eyes frantically searching hers. “You weren’t supposed to be here. I needed you to leave. Why didn’t you leave?”

She didn’t answer and just fell into him, kissing him with everything she had. The handcuffs clinked as he moved his hands down her face to longer over her arms before settling around her waist. Under the intensity of his lips, she could forget the cruel words, the hurt. If they got another chance at life, she was going to grasp it as tightly as she could.

She pulled back, pressing her forehead to his. “I thought you were dead.” Her voice shook.

Colt’s eyes shone as a smirk spread across his face. “Maybe you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” He bit his lip and leaned in to kiss her again.

A throat clearing at the other end of the hall made her freeze and turn, still clutching Colt’s arms. Down the hall, her father was holstering his gun, as Toby stood behind him, grimacing at her and shrugging. ‘Sorry’ he mouthed to her, glancing between her and Colt.

“DAD?!?!” Ellie took a giant step back, away from Colt.

Her dad shook his head, walking closer, around where Jason and Foley were lying face down, blood pooling underneath them. “I think everyone has some explaining to do.”


End file.
